This Geranium cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling produced in my nursery at Stuttgart, Germany, by my crossing of two plants, hereinafter identified, selected from a field of various geranium varieties maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected from among the sibling population from the stated cross due to its unusually attractive flower color; the desired plant characteristics of compactness, dense canopy of lush foliage of clear green coloration and zonation which is inconspicuous to absent and highly disease resistant; self-branching from basal portions, and a high level of vigor until blooming, allowing for rapid development of flowering specimens to market stage. This selected seedling was propagated by me at Stuttgart, Germany, by cuttings with very satisfactory results and thereafter this selected plant was propagated through several successive generations in the same manner which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the originally selected seedling would be maintained from generation to generation and its homogeneity would be firmly established.